Airplane Incident!
by alphalova
Summary: The Rikkais naek pesawat... dan kesasar! Wuaduw Long Time No Nongol, eh, begitu nongol langsung XL Xtra Lebay ! yaudah deh. Apapun itu, bon apettit dan jangan lupa komen! XDD


_Liburan musim semi, anak-anak Rikkai uda mutusin maw liburan ke Hokkaido, naek pesawat ceritanya (demi kelancaran cerita, mohon jangan tanya mereka dapet duit darimana. Yang penting halal kok)._ _Mari kita simak ke-kamso-an mereka..._

**D**_**i dalem kabin pesawat yg uda mauk berangkat**_

Akaya : adem benerrr! hah!

Yanagi : hus! jangan keras-keras! emangnya kamu Torsud?

Sanada : norak. biasa aja, deh!

Akaya : emangnya kalo norak kenapa, hah? kenapa?

Yagyuu : udah, dong. diliat orang-orang apa nggak malu?

Jackal : dasar… orang kok hobi cari sensasi…

_**Gak lama, pesawat take-off. mbak pramugari lagi ngasi pengarahan soal penggunaan alat-alat yang bisa digunakan di dalem pesawat.**_

Bunta : euh... mbak, jangan cepet-cepet dong ngejelasinnya. aku kagak ngarti nih.

Jackal : gak pa-pa Bunta, ntar aku bantuin deh.

Bunta : lho, Jackal udah pernah naek pesawat, toh?

Jackal : lha trus aku evakuasi dari Brazil ke Jepang naek apa? karpet?

Bunta : eh, iya ya... hehehe...

_**Di belakang mereka**_

Yukimura : *lagi ngelepasin sabuk pengaman* uh... susah...

Sanada : bisa nggak? perlu bantuan?

Yukimura : oh, boleh. malah bagus banget. tolong, yah.

Sanada : uuh.. uhh... ah! ini susah amat, sih...

Yukimura : Sanada... kamu kan kuat. moso gitu aja nggak bisa?

Sanada : bentar, bentar. Tanganku licin nih. uuuh... uuhhhh!!!

Yukimura : aah.. S-Sanada.. pelan-pelan, dong... sakiiit...

Sanada : uuuhh!!! suuusaaahhh!!!

Yukimura : aah... sakiiit, Sanada! sakiitttt! aahhh.. ahhh...AAAHHH!!!!

_**Mereka nggak nyadar kalo ucapan dan erangan mereka itu menimbulkan salah paham pada penumpang sekitarnya.**_

**Y**_**ak, kita beralih di tempat di belakang mereka.**_

Akaya : Yanagi-senpai?

Yanagi : hm?

Akaya : Yanagi-senpai?

Yanagi : oi?

Akaya : senpai... nggak tidur kan? kok merem terus?

Yanagi : ……

**D**_**i belakang mereka**_

Niou : Yagyuu, ini apaan? *narikin masker oksigen*

Yagyuu : oh, itu masker oksigen.

Niou : kamsudnya?

Yagyuu : ya.. masker oksigen. kalo ntar kita ada di ketinggian yang tipis oksigennya, pas keadaan darurat, ato pas kambuh bengeknya, kita bisa pake itu.

Niou : gitu? kirain ini buat dekor doang. hahaha...

Yagyuu : yah, itu juga boleh deh.

_**Nggak lama kemudian, Mbak Pramugari dateng bawa makanan.**_

Mbak pramugari : Anda mau daging sapi atau ayam?

Jackal : daging ayam saja, terimakasih.

Bunta : Mbak, ada onigiri isi umeboshi nggak?

Yukimura : aduh, aduh... si Bunta ini lho. di pesawat kok cuman pesen onigiri. katrok banget, nih. Mbak, Mbak, mintak tahu gejrot-nya satu, ya.

_**Sanada keselek jus. Bunta, Jackal dan mbak pramugari nahan ketawa sampe setengah mampus (untung nggak mampus beneran).**_

Mbak pramugari : wah, maaf ya dik. ini mah di Jepang atuh. nggak ada yang namanya tahu gejrot.

Yukimura : ya udah, kalo gitu aku pesen asinan bogor ya mbak.

Mbak pramugari : ....

Sanada : makan tuh asinan…

A_**bis acara memamah biak, perut jadi aja kebanyakan pada ngantuk.**_

Akaya : *menguap lebar-lebar* huaaaaaaaahhmmmmm...

Yanagi : Akaya, kalo kamu gitu, ntar rahangmu bisa copot, lho.

Akaya : biarin! abisnya aku bosen! be-te!

Yanagi : kenapa kamu nggak coba terjun aja dari pesawat?

Akaya : nggak lucu tauk…

Yanagi : ya, ya, ya. udahan, aku mo bobok dulu. met bobok...

_**Saat yang sama…**_

Yukimura : *lagi nonton TV*

Sanada : *basa basi aja* Yukimura, nonton apa tuh?

Yukimura : sinetronnya Cinta Laura…

Sanada : …eh?

Yukimura : Kan lumayan, biar lebih pinter bahasa Inggris

Sanada : o-oh…

Yukimura : *niru logat CiLau* syepertinya besyok hujyan becyek tak ada ojyek…

Sanada : *dalem ati* Cinta Laura wannabe???

**S**_**ementara itu...**_

Yagyuu : Niou-kun, kamu kenapa? tampangmu pucet banget, kayak mau disuntik pak mantri puskesmas aja.

Niou : ....

Yagyuu : Niou-kun... oi, kamu kenapa sih?

Niou : ....

Yagyuu : eh, jawab dong!

Niou : *dalem ati* orang lagi mabok disuruh jawab.

Yagyuu : kamu.. kamu... jangan-jangan..? kamu… mabok ya? Waduh! Jangan mabok dulu dong!

Niou : *dalem ati* emang udah mabok.

Yagyuu : tahan, tahan! duh.. mana ya tadi vomit bag-nya?

**K**_**arena nggak tahan + nggak mau susah-susah ambil vomit bag, Niou muntah aja seenak buntutnya..**_

Yagyuu : NIOUUUU! JAKET GUWEEEEEHHHHH!!!

_**Setelah perjalanan yang rasanya lamaaa banget, ada announcement dari Mbak Pramugari.**_

Mbak Pramugari : (ting-tong-ting-tong) perhatian, kepada penumpang yth, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di bandara Adi Sucipto, Yogyakarta...

all : APAAAAAHHHH??? *zooming ala sinetron*

Mbak Pramugari : ... kareana itu, dimohon penumpang memakai sabuk pengaman dan jangan beranjak dari tempat duduk selagi pesawat dalam keadaan landing. terimakasih. (ting-tong-ting-tong)

all : WUAPAAAHHHH? *zooming lagi*

Yagyuu : wadehel?!?!

Niou : ada kuda makan cincau, kacau!

Bunta : kok bisa nyasar-nyasar gini, sih?

Jackal : pantesan... perasaan ke Hokkaido nggak selama ini deh, eh ternyata...

Akaya : Jogja! Jogja! *A *

Yukimura : Yogya? sodaranya si Yagyuu yah?

Sanada : Renji! gimana sih kamu ngatur tiketnya?

Yanagi : meneketehe? tanyak yang nulis ini fict dong! bisa-bisanya kita dibikin nyasar-nyasar gakjel.

Bunta : nggak pa-pa kan? kalo di Jogja, ntar kita bisa mampir ke TMII.

Akaya : yee... TMII mah di Makassar.

Bunta : lho? bukannya di Bali, ya?

Sanada : sebodo! mau dimana juga terserah! terus kita gimana? ada yang bawa duit lebih nggak buat ongkos balik?

Yanagi : lagi bokeekkk...

Jackal : ludes dipake Bunta buat beli cake di Narita tadi.

Niou : Yagyuu, ngutang dulu dong...

Yagyuu : ngutang buapakmu salto!

Akaya : uangku habis...

Bunta : dompetku ilaaang...

Sanada : a-aku nggak bawa dompet…

Yukimura : aku sih sengaja nggak bawa dompet.

All : ….

Niou : lha trus kepriben? Mosop kita harus….

_**Tiba-tiba.. seorang mbak pramugari melintas di depan mereka. Tatapan mata Niou terus melekat pada Mbak itu dan… ia jatuh cinta. YA NGGAKLAH!**_

Niou : ah! Aku ada ide! ikut aku ke toilet…

**Sejam kemudian, saat mereka keluar dari toilet…**

Yanagi : naek gratis sih gratis… tapi… apakah tak ada cara yang lain selaen inih?

Niou : rese ah. Ini satu-satunya jalan menuju surga!

Yukimura : ah, kalian-kalian ini… sekali-kali begini jugag nggak masalah kan?

Sanada : yang mikir gitu cuma kamu sendiri…

Akaya : tapi Buchou cocok banget ya… kek cewek beneran!

Yukimura : fufufu~ tingkyu~ ^_^

Jackal : beneran nih? Apa kita nggak bakal ketauan ya?

Niou : ck! Tenang aja! Nggak bakal ada yang nyadar kalo kita ini sebenernya cowok.

Yanagi : nggak jamin tau! Noh, kita pada diliatin orang-orang! Mana kita mesti pakek high heels gini!

Yagyuu : sssst! Udahan deh! Mending kita cepetan jalannya! Ntar ketinggalan pesawat lho…

_**Maka mereka pun melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. **_

_**Di sekitar mereka, para pengunjung bandara memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh, ditambah dengan bisik-bisik.**_

"Gila… pramugari penerbangan XX… badannya kok gede-gede yah?"

_**Begitulah kata salah satu dari mereka.**_

_**Singkat kata singkat cerita, mereka berdelapan sukses menyusup secara illegal dan unhalal. Biarpun mereka harus melayani penumpang untuk melakukan ini-itu.**_

_**Dan para penumpang memanggil mereka…**_

"Mbak Pramugari! Bisa tambah kopinya?"

===END===

_*Omake by Niou : oh! Kenapa kita nggak jadi pramugara aja???_

_*Omake by Bunta : harusnya kita nyamar jadi pilot…_

_*Omake by Akaya : ah, coba tadi kita nyamar jadi teroris pesawat…._

_Kasian mereka, para-para anak regular. Sudah jatuh imejnya… gara-gara Karin?!_

U_hya! disclaimer : hak cipta The Prince of Tennis ada ditangan TakeKon. Karin hanya sedikit merombak anak Rikkai untuk sekedar iseng belaka. hahaha!_

_Komen plis~ XDD_


End file.
